In Your Eyes
by Meitzu
Summary: Takeru confesses his true feelings! **CHAPTER THREE UP!**
1. Default Chapter

"In Your Eyes"

By sumi_kawaii

A/N: This was originally a Kensuke/Daikeru, but I thought about it some more, and I finally decided on a Daiken/Taken. Actually turned out better then I expected. Heh heh heh.... Yay me! I finally got a story up! Took me bloody long enough~!!!!

Disclaimer: This is real simple, people. Just repeat after me...I...don't...own...Digimon....

Rated PG for yaoi content. Rating might be upped in future chapters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER ONE

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It's getting worse._

Ken Ichijouji lay in his bed, having just woken up from a dream. It hadn't been a nightmare. But, he had still woken up terrified. It hadn't been remotely frightening in a scary sense. It had, in fact, been a very good dream. Probably one of the best dreams he could remember.

And that's what frightened him.

He rolled over onto his side and stared at the red, blinking light of his clock. 4:18am. He could hear Wormmon snoring from his usual place at the end of Ken's bed. 

He lifted a hand groggily to rub the sleep from his eyes, and let the memory of the dream wash over him. 

_He was running through a city. Looked familiar, like Ken had been there before. People he knew but couldn't place how he knew them. Familiar, but alien._

_The city turned into a field of wildflowers, each impossibly bright. He was no longer alone, a hand took his gently. As he turned around, he looked into eyes that projected pure love. He leaned forward_ _and kissed him. The kiss lasted both seconds and eternity, as-----_

Ken shook his head. A beautiful dream. But...

He sat up and buried his head in his arms. He had been dreaming similar dreams for weeks. The same place. The same feelings. 

The same boy.

_I thought I was over him_, Ken mused, _I thought I had accepted it...and moved on._

The person in the dream hadn't been his boyfriend, Daisuke.

_Flashes of golden hair, so silky and soft. Sea blue eyes that betrayed even the deepest feelings...so full of love._

_Takeru_

"I have to stop fooling myself." Ken whispered sadly to himself. He was sick of pretending.

Ken had known for a long time that he was gay. Accepted it. But, soon after he destroying the evil part of himself, and taking his place as a digidestined, he had realized he was attracted to one of his new best friends....Takeru Takaishi. Over time...attraction became crush...crush became...love.

He knew that he probably had no chance with Takeru, who was obviously interested in Hikari. So, believing that there was no hope whatsoever, he resolved to get over Takeru. And that's when he started dating his other best friend, Daisuke. 

Daisuke had told Ken that he loved him last Christmas, after they had saved the Digital World. After an painful evening of watching Takeru flirt with Hikari, Ken felt weary, heartsick, emotionally drained. He knew that Daisuke loved him. And right then, he needed someone to love him. To want him.

And so, he had told Daisuke that he felt the same. A big mistake. Daisuke was one of his best friends, and Ken had never stopped to consider what would happen to that friendship if he ever told Daisuke that he had never really loved him.

So he didn't.

Everything had been fine at first. Ken liked Daisuke. He was a good-looking guy, Ken would have had to been blind to not see that. And he loved Ken, with all his heart. Purely, deeply, selflessly. It hurt Ken that he could never return that love. Because, despite all that he tried, he was still very much in love with Takeru.     

And he couldn't pretend anymore. But....he didn't want to break Daisuke's heart. He couldn't do it. Their friendship...their bond.... meant too much to Ken. And he knew all too well what it was like to love someone so much and then have your heart broken and your hopes dashed.

_But Takeru will never love you back. How can you break Daisuke's heart over someone who can never love you anyways?_

Darkness and silence couldn't give the answers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Davish!!! Davish, wake up!!!"

"Ugh...."

"Davish! You're gonna be late!!"

"Too...early..."

Demiveemon glomped his head. " Davish!!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up!!!"

Daisuke pulled himself up and after glancing around blearily for a moment, yawning, glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table—and yelped. It was 8:24am.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke ran into the crowded homeroom, tired, but rather pleased with himself. He had ran as fast as he could, and he had two minutes to spare. He looked around, and saw Ken sitting in a back corner, with his head in his arms, obviously sleeping. Smiling to himself, Daisuke made his way over to the sleeping boy.

He gently shook Ken's shoulder. "Ken? Wake up love." Ken mumbled, then looked up at Daisuke, blinking his way back into awareness. "Ta.... Daisuke," He yawned, " Did I doze off?"

"Uh huh." Daisuke took the seat beside him, "Did you sleep well last night?"

Ken seemed to hesitate for a moment, then shook his head "I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep," he admitted.

Daisuke chucked. "Well, I hope you can make it through the day," he informed Ken, "Don't forget, we have that picnic in the Digital World this afternoon."

Ken nodded again, then turned to the front of the room as the teacher entered.

Daisuke looked at him as the teacher read the announcements. Ken was acting weird. He wondered if anything was wrong. Ken wasn't usually this reserved, and he didn't seem to tell Daisuke anything.

Maybe Daisuke should talk to Takeru. He might know what was wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TO BE CONTINUED....

Chapter Two should be up soon….after I finish exams.


	2. Chapter Two

"In Your Eyes"

By: sumi_kawaii

Chapter Two is up! I think this turned out pretty good, but since I wrote Chapter One a few months ago, some things have changed. One, this fanfic will be longer…I'm estimating around 8 or 9 chapters…I'm not sure, I've only written up until Chapter Five. It may be shorter…it may be longer. I decided there's going to be more confusion added to the plot, and there might not be much Kenkeru until a few chapters from now, but don't worry! It will come!!! There's a cute little moment at the end of this chapter!

Other couplings now include Miyakari, Sorato (bleah), one-sided Taito, and maybe hints of Jyoushiro.  Since the only Iori pairing I really like is Takori, I doubt Iori will have a major role in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER TWO

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken slumped in his desk chair as he listened to the math teacher drone on and on about polynomial fractions or something equally exciting. He let his eyes glaze over and his mind wander to his own problems. 

He was in his fourth-period class, Advanced Math. Luckily for him, Daisuke was in the normal math class, so he wouldn't be able to question Ken anymore for now. Ken sighed quietly, running a hand through his dark blue hair. Daisuke seemed to sense that something was bothering Ken. Why did he have to be so perceptive, so caring…

Such a great boyfriend….

Ken swallowed the lump of guilt and tears that was building in his throat. Why did he ever do this? Now he was at the risk of losing the best friend he had ever had…his first friend. He hated himself for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey, T.O!!!"

Takeru smiled as Daisuke slid across the floor of their French classroom, coming to a perfect halt just in time to flop artfully into the seat next to Takeru's.  He had gotten used to Daisuke being unable to remember his name, and now it was almost a private joke between the two to hear Daisuke call him T.P. or T.W.

"What's up, Daisuke?" 

The cinnamon-haired bishounen grinned, and then looked troubled. "Have you noticed Ken acting strange lately?"

"Strange?"

"Well…" Daisuke sighed and flopped deeper into the desk "He's been avoiding me…and if I ask him what's wrong, he just says it's nothing and dazes back into la-la land and I'm really worried about him …."

Takeru considered it for a moment, "Yeah, now that I think about it, he did act kind of weird this morning…He looked tired, and when I asked him if he slept well, he jumped about three feet in the air, blushed, and then mumbled something about getting to class…" Takeru shook his blond hair away from his eyes " Then he just ran away before I could say anything else."

Daisuke nodded "Do you think you could talk to him?" he asked, "He won't tell me anything, and you guys have become really close friends, so maybe he might tell you.."

"But you're his boyfriend." Takeru pointed out. He silently winced. He hated to think that…that Ken was dating Daisuke while he…

Daisuke shook his head. "He won't say anything to me," he said softly, "He...he..." He sounded almost on the verge of tears.

Takeru hated to see his friend so upset . He nodded. "I'll talk to Ken", he said.

Daisuke looked up gratefully. "Thanks T.M." he said quietly.

Takeru stood as he heard the bell ring. "Don't mention it." He offered Daisuke his hand and pulled the other boy up from his chair.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru headed for the computer lab as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He had tried to talk to Ken during gym, the only class they had together. But they had gotten split up onto different teams for a game of soccer, and Ken had spent the rest of the class avoiding Takeru.

Takeru frowned. Something was definitely wrong with Ken. He was avoiding them, not paying attention in class (he had gotten hit in the head with a soccer ball), and he wouldn't even talk to Daisuke…

Daisuke and Ken had been dating for months….much as Takeru hated to think about it. And Ken wasn't telling Daisuke what the problem was…Why? They were close, Takeru could see that. It was almost as if Daisuke had something to do with the problem…as if Ken….

Takeru had loved him for quite some time. He had been scared at first, and had tried to cover up by flirting with Hikari, pretending he liked her. But last Christmas, Hikari had confided in him that she and Miyako were dating. He was happy for her, but he felt jealous, wishing he could be so happy with the one he loved.  He had then talked to Hikari about his problem, and she suggested that he tell him. After all…what did he have to lose? 

But at that moment, when he had finally made up his mind, Daisuke and Ken had come back into the room , and they announced…that they were together. The pain at the memory still hit Takeru like a knife to the heart. He had been just too late.

He sighed as he entered the computer lab. He would corner Ken somewhere in the Digital World. He couldn't help but feel that this problem may be the answer he had been looking for for so long…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We ready to go?" Tai asked, looking around him at the other digidestined.

It was Daisuke's idea to liven up the last boring days before the end of school by holding a picnic in the Digital World. All the digidestined were now assembled in the computer lab, with the exception of Mimi, who was in a different time-zone and was probably asleep at the moment in America; Iori, who had a kendo lesson, and Jyou, who had an exam. Koushiro looked disappointed at the absence of the latter.

"Think so" Sora said, holding Matt's hand and gazing adoringly up at him. Daisuke almost gagged. Matt and Sora had been dating for a few months now, about the same time he and Ken had started dating. Matt must be really thick to have not noticed the crushed expression on Taichi's face whenever Sora  and Yamato were together. Daisuke knew his idol had loved Yamato since they were in the Digital World. But it looked like Matt didn't share his feelings. 

Daisuke smiled. It was a shame that Taichi and Yamato couldn't be together. He glanced over at Ken, who was talking to Miyako and Koushiro about some computer thing, and  seemed to be acting pretty normal. At least he and Ken were together. And nothing could ever separate them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru looked around the field an hour or so later. They were all sitting around, laughing and talking. Taichi was attempting to get Agumon to roast the hot dogs, Matt and Sora were sitting under a tree, talking quietly, and Miyako, Hikari , Koushiro, Daisuke, and  their digimon were playing with a frisbee that Miyako had brought.

He looked towards the woods as he saw a figure walking into them . It was Ken. Takeru stood up, trying not to disturb the sleeping Patamon, and walked quickly after Ken. This was his chance.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken sat under a tree in the woods, not very far from the picnic site. He leaned back and listened to the sounds of his friends, laughing, having fun. He let his eyes fall shut and sighed, letting a tear run it's course down his cheek. He felt so lonely…

"Ken."  
He opened his eyes quickly to see Takeru standing in front of him.  He jumped up and tried to run, but Takeru caught a grip on his arm. 

"Ken, please don't go," Takeru said quietly "We need to talk."

Ken realized that his face was still wet with tears. Smiling kindly, Takeru reached out with a gentle hand to softly brush the tear from Ken's cheeks.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked carefully, trying to stop Ken from bolting again. Ken stood still for a moment, then heaved his breath in a sigh. He looked at Takeru.

"I…I can't tell you."

"Of course you can tell me" Takeru insisted, tightening his grip on  Ken's hand, and pulling him close, wrapping him in a firm embrace. "You know you  can tell me anything, Ken."

Ken stayed silent, unsure. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and shook his head, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, T-Takeru….I want to t-tell you…but I c-c-cant'…I just c-can't."

Takeru leaned his head close to Ken's cheek whispering reassuredly. "You don't need to be afraid, Ken."

Ken took a deep, shuddering breath, then Takeru felt a warm pressure on his lips, as Ken kissed him, pressing closer, bring his arms to encircle round  his waist, deepening the kiss.

Takeru was too shocked to move, to think, to do anything but stand there.

_He's kissing me. Ken's kissing me._

An image of Daisuke flashed across his mind.

_Oh God._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heh heh…finally, some Kenkeru fluff! Yes, it was brief, but I writing this while trying to tune out my sister's annoying video game music. Yep, the nasty bitch is going to leave it there! Just wait 'til next chappie…it'll be pretty boring overall, but the ending is…eep! Okay, won't give it away! Anyway, I'll have it posted tomorrow!!! Please review, and tell me your thoughts! Thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far…I really appreciate it! Cya!


	3. Chapter Three

"In Your Eyes"

By: sumi_kawaii

I feel so bad..I said I'd have this up three days ago, and I'm late as usual! But I got homework, and well…*shrugs* Had to leave Takeru and Ken hanging for awhile longer. But I've finally plotted out how this story is going to end, so hah1 Take that, Diamond-shi!! I'm not incredibly lazy. Okay, yeeeaaaah, I am.  And, there IS going to be a sequal (of sorts). It'll be a Taito, working out the stupid Sorato stuff I put in here. It's called "Struggle". But there'll also lots and lots of fluffy Kenkeru moments, and some angsty one-sided Daiken. O_o. Poor Daisuke! I really do love him, but I'm making him so misrable! I know! I'll find him a boyfriend for the next ficcie!!! Erm…who? Hehe he….Iori. Mwa!!!! Okay, on with the story…gezz, I talk too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER THREE

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru's mind spun with the realization of what was happening. He had been comforting Ken…and now Ken was kissing him. He pushed Ken away, feeling confused, shocked and even a bit angry. 

"Ken.." he said, trying to catch hold of his breath, "What the hell…"

Ken stumbled back, looking as if he might burst into tears again, but then simply looked down at the ground.  After a moment, he looked back at Takeru, drew a deep breath, and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Takeru…but I've loved you for as long as I've known you. I…I didn't want to hurt Daisuke, but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore."

Bloody hell. Takeru sat down hard on the ground, trying to absorb this new knowledge. Ken…loved him?

"You don't have feelings for Daisuke?" he asked, his voice a near whisper.

Ken bowed his head, almost ashamedly. "I do love him…but only as a friend" he confessed, "Anything beyond that, well….." He sat down beside Takeru and drew his knees up to his chin. "I was fooling myself."

Anger and shock were welling up in Takeru like a bomb waiting to detonate. The image of Daisuke's worried face kept playing over in his mind. 

_"Do you think you could talk to him?" _

_ "He won't tell me anything, and you guys have become really close friends, so maybe he might tell you.."_

_"But you're his boyfriend." Takeru pointed out. He silently winced. He hated to think that…that Ken was dating Daisuke while he…_

Daisuke shook his head. "He won't say anything to me," he said softly, "He...he..." He sounded almost on the verge of tears.

He had been worried. Daisuke loved Ken, loved him with all his heart. He would do anything for him. And Ken….

_Ken_, Takeru thought grimly, _was using Daisuke._

"Takeru?" Ken's voice broke into his thoughts. He glanced over to see his raven-haired friend looking anxiously at him, biting his lip.

"Do you think…do you think you could love me too?" He cautiously placed his hand over Takeru's.

In some far, desperate corner of Takeru's mind, a voice almost too silent to be heard and too loud to bear was screaming for Takeru to say yes, to take Ken into his arms, and be together, no matter what the world…

No.

Takeru quickly stood, pushing himself away from Ken in one smooth movement. He stood for a moment as if unsure of what to do or say, then spoke quickly.

"Ken, I'm sorry, but…I can't feel the same way about you. I…I'm really sorry." Then the jealousy, anger, and bitterness he had kept bottled inside for so long burst forth like a geyser of hate.

"But how could you treat Daisuke like that? He loves you for God's sake! How could you lie to him? He loves you with all his heart, and I love him, and I would never—"

What?" Ken whispered, in shock.

Takeru stopped dead. Hah…had he said that out loud?

"You love Daisuke?" Ken said, eyes widening.

Takeru did what he always he did when he felt he couldn't say anymore. He ran, blindly running as fast away from Ken as he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ohh…Daikeru? This oughta be fun.  Chapter Four will be up…soon. 


End file.
